Leafy as Kamen Rider Faiz 2: The White Rider
This is the sequel of Leafy as Kamen Rider Faiz. She meets Takumi Inui again, and the new generation riders have to face a new rider. Characters Heroes: Faiz Gear Takumi Inui (1st) Leafy (2nd) Kaixa Gear Masato Kusaka (1st) Yuji Kiba (2nd) Firey (3rd) Delta Gear Shuji Mihara (1st) Bubble (2nd) Allies: Mari Sonoda Keitaro Kikuchi Ice Cube Tennis Ball Firey Jr (appears in the credits) Leafy Jr (appears in the credits) Announcer Orange Head (appears in the credits) Riotroopers Naoya Kaido Smart Brain employees Revived Orphnoches/Smart Brain/Lucky Clover: Itsuro Takuma (turned good) Saeko Kageyama (turned good) Kitazaki (turned good) Kyoji Murakami (turned good) Flower (turned good) Donut (turned good) Mr. J (still deceased) Villains Psyga Gear Leo Transscript Part 1: The Journey Leafy: What a nice walk. This thing *holds the Faiz Belt* will be a artifact. Takumi Inui: Hi Leafy. How's today? Leafy: Fine. Takumi Inui: That was terrific. Itsuro Takuma: I just turned back to a human. I want to help you to finish this guy, Leo. Saeko Kageyama: OK? Kitazaki: Find Leo. Firey: We're on our way. Bubble: Yop. *Leafy, Firey and Bubble run to Leo* Leo: Hi guys. Give me the belts. Leafy: We'll get you one useless belt. Firey: Here it is. Leo: Hmm... *3-1-5- STANDING BY* Leo: Transform! *Complete!* Leafy: Huh? Firey: This belt is not so useless after all... *5-5-5 STANDING BY* *3-1-2 STANDING BY* *HENSHIN-STANDING BY* Leafy, Firey and Bubble: Transform! *COMPLETE* Part 2: The Other Dead Orphnoches Revive *souls of dead orphnoches go back to their bodies* Kyoji Murakami: Whoa, What happened? Flower: I agree. Donut: We're sorry for causing trouble. Leafy: All of your apologies accepted. Itsuro Takuma: Leo is a menace. Yuji Kiba: I agree with you. Leo: Let me teach you the strategies for battling! Leafy: We learnt them by ourselves. Firey: *uses the Kaixa Blaygun on Leo* Leo: *dodges it* Keitaro Kikuchi: New riders? Mari Sonoda: What? Naoya Kaido: OH... Takumi Inui: Go, Everyone! Yuji Kiba: I agree! Shuji Mihara: Use your best moves! Leafy: *uses the Faiz Shot on Leo* *Leo: 98% of life* Leo: Injured minorly. Let me show you! *punches Leafy on the stomach) Leafy: NO!!! Naoya Kaido: Oh no you don't! *reveals his Smart Buckle* Transform! *slides his belt phone and becomes a Riotrooper* You want some? Now come and get it. Leo: I just created a device that makes people teleport in random places. Part 3: The Talkshow *everyone teleports to a random location except Leo, Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Naoya* *Keitaro Kikuchi and Mari Sonoda are in a forest, Itsuro Takuma is in a city, Saeko Kageyama and Kitazaki are in a cave, Kyoji Murakami, Flower, Donut, Tennis Ball and Ice Cube go inside a game, And the veteran riders go to a talkshow* Keitaro Kikuchi: Where are we? Mari Sonoda: Dunno. Naoya Kaido: *uses the Axel Ray Gun on Leo* *Leo: 89% percent of life left* Host: Welcome to the talkshow! Let's interview, Takumi Inui, Yuji Kiba and Shuji Mihara. Takumi Inui: It's good to see you everyone. Yuji Kiba: Yeah. Shuji Mihara: We were 3 heroes until we decided to quit being heroes, and become allies. Flower: Come on guys, Stop staring at anywhere. Tennis Ball: I agree. Leo: 4 of you are weak, While I'm strong. Come, Let me teach you how to attack! *cannonballs Naoya, and he returns back to normal form* Naoya Kaido: You did it... Leo: *teleports Naoya to the talkshow* Host: Naoya Kaido, the riotrooper leader is here! Naoya Kaido: Hi, Host. There's 1 orphnoch existing and I have to stop him. He's called Leo. Leo: *flies everywhere, teleporting everyone to random places* Takumi Inui: So, I was OK, and everyone was- OH NO! The host is gone! Yuji Kiba: Let's find him. Naoya Kaido: There is- Oh no! Yuji and Shuji are gone! Takumi Inui: Hold my hand, We gotta go out of there- Naoya? AAH! *Takumi gets teleported to the forest* Keitaro Kikuchi: Hi. This is weird. Shuji Mihara: I agree. Leo: Now I will use it again- Takumi Inui: I got a spare toyline belt! It also comes with the toyline Faiz Phone. *5-5-5- STANDING BY* Takumi InuI: Transform! *Complete* Takumi Inui: WHAT? Failed? Leo: Toylines are fake. I got a prototype. Yuji Kiba: HUH?!! That is... Part 4: Leafy Chases Leo Leo: This is that! *punches everyone in the forest* Keitaro Kikuchi: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE AWESOME GUYS! Mari Sonoda: *kicks Leo* *Leo: 84% life left* Host: Am I in a cave? Takumi, Keitaro, Mari, Yuji, Naoya and Shuji: We will make it, Even if we are not riders! Leafy: I got this. *inserts Faiz Axel Mission Memory into the belt* *Complete* Announcer: WOAH! Mari Sonoda: You 3 arrived early? Takumi Inui: Save us, If we are not heroes anymore. Bubble: OK. Leafy: This will use the finisher! *uses the finisher on Leo, But he dodges it* Leo: See, I will win this and make more orphnoches exist. Leafy: I'll use this to avenge everyone but you! *uses Faiz Edge on Leo* Leo: You will see my true form... Part 5: Leo's True Form Leo: *transforms to the Lion Orphnoch* Leafy: Woah... Leo (Lion Orphnoch): Admit your sins on the orphnoch race. *kicks Leafy to the wall, and de-transforms her* Leafy: I will help everyone. *Leo kicks Bubble and Firey to the wall, and he de-transforms them* Leafy: No... Leo (Lion Orphnoch): Haha. An orphnoch has a fine way. Leafy: I will save everyone. Firey: 7045999999 humans are there and 1 orphnoch is here. Leo (Lion Orphnoch): If there's so many people around, I will make them lose their souls, revive them, and they will be turned into Orphnoches. Leafy: You can't do that. Yuji Kiba: I agree. Leafy: Hmm... *5-5-5 STANDING BY* Leafy: Transform! *Complete* *3-1-3- STANDING BY* Firey: Transform! *Complete* *HENSHIN- STANDING BY* Bubble: Toinsform! *Complete* Takumi, Keitaro, Mari, Yuji, Naoya and Shuji: GO! Masato Kusaka: I got my soul back guys. GO! Leo: Don't you dare! Leafy: I will use this! *uses Faiz Pointer* I got 3 weapons, the Edge, Pointer and Shot. Leo: What? *75% life* Part 6: Leo: 75% Left Leo: I'll never give up. Firey: Huh? Takumi, Masato, Yuji, Shuji, Naoya, Keitaro and Mari: *uses the teleporter to teleport Leo, but fails* Leo: Heh heh. Leafy: Wha-? Leo: HA! Takumi Inui: Huh? Oh no. I have to use... *Real and toyline belts appear* Takumi Inui: *picks the toyline belt* THIS IS THE REAL ONE. *5-5-5- STANDING BY* Takumi Inui: Transform! *Complete* Yuji Kiba: Not working... :( Takumi Inui: So this is the toyline... Leo: HA! Leafy: Huh? *Leo manages to throw Leafy, Firey and Bubble to the bottomless pit* Part 7: Takumi and Friends' Wish Takumi Inui: NO! They died... Yuji Kiba: They were too awesome... Shuji Mihara: There's no way to bring them back! Naoya Kaido: WAAAA... *sobs to the pit* Masato Kusaka: Let's check the belts... Keitaro Kikuchi: They're destroyed... Mari Sonoda: *cries, and tears enter the belts* *belts are repaired* Takumi, Yuji, Shuji, Naoya, Masato, Keitaro and Mari: We wish they revived... Leo: No, they will not. Let me tell you how I turned to an orphnoch. I was an ordinary worker, Hoping to have fun, and Smart Brain killed me. Itsuro, Kyoji, Saeko, Kitazaki, Flower and Donut: Huh? We're in the cave too? Leo: I was revived as a brainwashed human and saluted Smart Brain. Itsuro Takuma: Then we turned good after the fall of us. Leo: Then, I stole the prototype belt and phone. Naoya Kaido: And that is... *everyone shows weird faces* Flower: Huh? That's concerning. Naoya Kaido: That's the white belt and white phone used for testing. IT had more exposure than the other belts, So it was for testing only. Leo turned into his orphnoch form. Part 8: Guess Who's Back? *the belts revived the 3 riders* *the veteran riders and allies hug the riders, crying happily* Leo: Stupid reunion. *reunion stops* Takumi Inui: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! Leafy: *holds the Faiz Blaster* *5-5-5- STANDING BY* *Smart Brain triggers the code and Leafy changes to Blaster Mode. Firey: AGAIN? Leafy: Surrender to Blaster Mode, Leo! *uses the Faiz Blaster and shoots Leo* *Leo: 45% life left* Leo: Hmm... I will never disintegrate. *starts disintegrating* *Leo flies and teleports people again* *Everyone enters the talkshow* Host: Welcome back to the talkshow you waited for. Leafy: In again? Leo: That's right. Takumi, Masato, Yuji, Shuji, Naoya, Keitaro, Mari, Kyoji, Itsuro, Saeko, Kitazaki, Flower, Donut, Tennis Ball and Ice Cube: The show starts... Announcer: Yep. Part 9: Leo's Final Moves Leafy: This will finish Leo in one move! *uses finisher on Leo* Leo: NOOOOOOOOO! *Leo: 10% life left.* Leo: I can't attack... I'm sorry for being mean. Leafy: Tell me your destiny in heaven. Leo: I... will possibly go to hell for my bad... deeds... *prototype phone turns Leo back to normal, and the prototype gear goes back to Kyoji* Kyoji Murakami: We are sorry for causing trouble to the city, Leo. We are allies to the humanity now. Mari Sonoda: Smart Brain rocks now. Leo: I wish I can go to Heaven.... and... I will have a bonding moment... with... the.... dead orphnoches and tell them all about the humanity, Like Mr. J, My friend. Mr. J's soul: Make it, everyone. I'm sorry. Leo: Uh... *dies and disintegrates into powder* Leafy: This is what happens if you do bad deeds. Firey: *turns everyone to normal* Part 10: Endings Takumi Inui: Yes, The orphnoch race has became extinct! Leafy: Yes. Humanity continues. Kyoji Murakami: I agree with all of you. *everyone eats dinner* Ice Cube: A PRESENT! Leafy: *opens it* A plaque? Plaque says: Leafy: Kamen Rider Faiz, who wiped out Orphnoches. Takumi Inui: Congrats, 3 of you. Shuji Mihara: We live together in peace and harmony. THE END Soundtrack Kamen Rider 555 Opening (opening of the movie) Funny music (during comedic parts) Sad music (during sad parts) Attack music (during the battle) Anger music (during anger parts) Everything In Justice (ending song) Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Fan Fiction Pages